


Keep Me Warm Tonight

by Pearl_Unplanned



Series: Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016 (1) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap_Ironman Bingo, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Unplanned/pseuds/Pearl_Unplanned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been seven days since they'd lost contact with the team. In the middle of a terrible snowstorm, finding the tiny cabin had been a miracle. Being stuck in that tiny cabin for a week was really starting to wear Tony down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Prompt: Cabin Fever
> 
> Spoiler: it's not really a 'get together' fic, more of a 'I may have feelings for you' fic. Just so you all know. (Except for the 'end credits' scene.)

 

            It had been seven days since they'd lost contact with the team. The snowstorm had died down enough for Steve to be able to leave the cabin, promising to return within a few hours, "before sundown." He'd wanted to check the crash site for anything salvageable, and if nothing else, find something for them to eat. They hadn't had food left, seeing how they were on their way back from a mission when the snowstorm hit and the plane went down.

            Tony was trying to see if he could get a signal out to the team. Thus far, it hadn't been working too well. That's why Steve had gone for food, because they weren't getting a signal, and it wouldn't kill the super-soldier to go outside anymore.

            To say that he was starting to get worried was an understatement. It was starting to get dark, and Tony had been working on keeping the team going. If that fire went out, there could be problems. It was cold enough out, and Tony knew that after almost seventy years on ice, Steve didn't like the cold.

            Waiting was the worst part. Anything could've happened to his teammate while he was out there all alone. What if he got attacked by a bear? Did bears live around here? Probably.

            It seemed like forever before the door pushed open, letting a blast of icy air chill the room before the super-soldier was able to force it shut.

            "I brought dinner," Steve said cheerfully as he took a seat across from Tony, with the fire between them. He didn't bother shedding the extra layers of clothes. Tony could see him shivering.

            "How did you manage to catch a rabbit?" Tony asked. And how were they going to cook it? Steve's cheeks and nose were bright red, but he was still smiling like he just won the lottery with that rabbit.

            "I waited patiently," Steve replied, setting it down so that he could rub his hands together. Both man and rabbit would need to thaw first.

            "I hope you know how to cook it, 'cause I don't," Tony muttered, stirring the fire again. He wasn't mad at Steve. He wasn't! He was mad that nothing he was doing was getting a signal, and he wasn't able to be productive.

            "I do, don't worry," Steve replied, apparently being able to tell that Tony wasn't mad at him. "The skies are starting to clear up, though, so it shouldn't be long before a rescue team finds us. And I think it might even be a little warmer outside than it's been for the past few days."

            If they hadn't found this cabin in the middle of the forest, then they would've both died long ago. Tony could be thankful for the tiny cabin, at least. The _really_ tiny cabin. It was so small that it only had one bed. They were going to just trade off until realizing that it was too cold to sleep anywhere else. Steve had suggested that they try to share body heat, but Tony could tell that it was only because the super-soldier had noticed how badly he'd been shivering a few days ago. He didn't want to mention how he really didn't mind staying cuddled up in Steve's arms, because he'd had a crush on the blond since he'd met him. If he said anything, then Cap might let him freeze.

            "No luck, then?" Steve asked, glancing over at the metal Tony had been working with. It had been too cold to work with, so he'd moved it closer to the sire to prevent frostbite or worse when he touched it.

            "Nope, I don't have what I need to fix it," Tony muttered, scooting closer to the fire. If the team didn't find them soon... he wasn't sure how much longer they were going to make it. So that he wasn't being completely useless, Tony had been melting snow over the fire until they had a good supply. It would last for quite a while, at least.

            "I could go out again," Steve offered. "Tomorrow. Maybe I could find something at the wreckage that you could use?"

            "You wouldn't know what to look for. I should go," Tony insisted. He hated being locked up in the tiny cabin, worrying about Steve whenever he went out. But no, Steve said it was too cold out, let him go, he's a super-soldier after all, the cold wouldn't hurt him as much.

            "You know that's not a good idea, not yet. I'm still getting frostbite, Tony. At least for me it heals in an hour. For you? It might be permanent," Steve said, taking off his top layer. The snow usually clung to it, so Steve tossed it towards the door. Tony was a little surprised when Steve scooted closer to him, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders. "I just want you to be safe, Tony. We've got food, water, shelter... we've got each other. We'll get through this. The team will be here soon."

            "I hope you're right," Tony murmured, leaning against the super-soldier. Despite just having been outside, Steve was radiating with heat. It was wonderful. Tony just wanted Steve to curl around him and never let him go.

            "I can do that," Steve offered hesitantly.

            Tony's eyes widened when he realized that he'd just said that aloud. Wow, the cold was really making him delirious, huh?

            "I mean, if you don't really want me to..." Steve mumbled, removing his arm from Tony's shoulders.

            "No, uh, that... sounds nice. Really nice," Tony said. "I just never meant to say it aloud. You know... in case I freeze to death tonight."

            "What?" Steve asked, sharply, eyes wide. "Are you too cold? Why didn't you _say_ something, Tony, you know that I wouldn't let you freeze!" Tony gasped in shock when the super-soldier pulled Tony into a tight embrace, refusing to let go. "I'm not going to let you freeze. Don't worry, you'll warm up."

            "I'm not freezing right now, Cap. I just didn't want you to kick me out of the bed if I made you uncomfortable, because it gets real cold at night, and I'd rather just not sleep on the floor tonight," Tony mumbled.

            "I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor," Steve whispered, not releasing Tony from his grip. "I'm going to keep you warm. As long as this isn't making you uncomfortable... Am I making you uncomfortable?"

            "No," Tony admitted, leaning back against Steve's chest. "This feels really nice, Steve. When I'm cold and a little sick with cabin fever, I have no brain to mouth filter, just so you know. So if I say more weird stuff... just know that's why."

            "And what if I say some weird stuff too?" Steve asked, releasing Tony from his grip. Tony pouted when Steve scooted away from him. "Sorry, but I've got a rabbit to cook. I'm starving, and I think you're going to find that you like my cooking."

            "I hope so," Tony chuckled, settling back down. As he watched Steve, he couldn't help but think... maybe the team could take their time in coming to rescue the two of them. Perhaps just a little more time in a tiny cabin might be enough for Tony to build up the courage to _really_ tell Steve how he felt, instead of just implying his feelings. When Steve grinned at him, Tony couldn't help but smile.

            "You sure I haven't managed to get myself sleeping on the ground tonight?"

            "Oh believe me, there's no way that you're going to be _able_ to sleep on the ground tonight, Tony."

**Author's Note:**

> The last thing Clint expected when he pushed the door to the tiny cabin open was to see Tony pressed against the bed, Steve on top of him, both men breathing heavily. He was definitely going to need some eye-bleach after this rescue.


End file.
